


The worst Dad joke ever

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Invasion, Chocolate cakes, Chuck is God, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Illusions, Italiano | Italian, Mentioned Amara and Chuck, One Shot, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, The Void is a Walmart, Vessels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Il discutibile senso dell'umorismo di Suo padre risale agli albori del tempo. Ha elevato il concetto stesso didad jokesad un livello superiore, un livellodivino; di fatto, l'intera creazione può essere considerata come un gigantesco scherzo di pessimo gusto, se lui ne sa qualcosa di scherzi.Suo padre-altrimenti detto l'Altissimo, l'Onnipotente, o più semplicementeDio- dev'essersi sentito molto fiero di sé, quando ha trasformatoil Vuotoin unsupermercato."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, non betata.  
> Scritta su prompt di un'amica che voleva un finale alternativo per Gabe.  
> È la prima volta che scrivo su di lui, spero non sia risultato OOC!

Il discutibile senso dell'umorismo di Suo padre risale agli albori del tempo. Ha elevato il concetto stesso di _dad jokes_ ad un livello superiore, un livello _divino_ ; di fatto, l'intera creazione può essere considerata come un gigantesco scherzo di pessimo gusto, se lui ne sa qualcosa di scherzi.

_Suo padre_ -altrimenti detto l'Altissimo, l'Onnipotente o più semplicemente Dio- dev'essersi sentito molto fiero di sé, quando ha trasformato _il Vuoto_ in un _supermercato_. Un Walmart, per la precisione, in tutto e per tutto indistinguibile da una qualsiasi altra filiale; scaffali colmi di prodotti di ogni tipo, pavimenti lucidi ed un parcheggio spazioso per i clienti. _Peccato che non ve ne siano, di clienti_.

Il Vuoto è -beh, _vuoto_. _Davvero, davvero vuoto_. Dal giorno in cui si è risvegliato sul pavimento, tra la scansia dei biscotti e quella delle caramelle, non si è mai vista anima viva. Gabriel non è sicuro di essere l'eccezione che conferma la regola: è quasi certo di essere morto, durante il confronto con Lucifero.

Si è presentato davanti a suo fratello ammantato di una _singola_ illusione, la cosa più vicina alla trasparenza che un _trickster_ come lui poteva offrirgli dopo un'eternità di inganni. _Schierarsi dalla parte dell'umanità è stata una pessima idea._ La lama ha trapassato il vero corpo del suo tramite, uccidendolo -o così avrebbe dovuto essere, perché nella realtà si è risvegliato all'interno del Vuoto con addosso una divisa ridicola che ancor oggi non vuole saperne di farsi togliere, un cappellino calcato sulla testa ed un calendario aperto in faccia.

Miss luglio 2015 non era niente male e _pooootrebbe_ avergli dato lo spunto per qualche momento di svago, ma di sicuro non è stata d'aiuto per capire come mai sia stato sbalzato in avanti nel futuro di ben cinque anni e cosa ci faccia nella prigione di _sua zia_ -o che fine abbia fatto quest'ultima. Se l'è domandato, davvero… ma dopo i primi giorni, quando gli è risultato chiaro di essere intrappolato in quella _gabbia dorata del diabete_ senza la minima possibilità di saperne il motivo, ha lasciato perdere le riflessioni profonde; non è nella sua natura. È molto più divertente popolare il supermercato di alieni o dinosauri -e perché no, qualche modella formosa di tanto in tanto.

Un anno dopo, si è ormai abituato alla sua vita paciosa. L'illusione della giornata prevede un'elaborata invasione zombie e Gabriel si sta godendo il caos seduto alla sua cassa preferita, quando il soffitto si spalanca all'improvviso, lasciando cadere qualcosa a terra e richiudendosi subito dopo.

La torta al cioccolato gli va di traverso.

Davanti a lui, in tutta la sua magnificenza corrotta, Lucifero lo fissa con un'espressione mista di stupore e fastidio per la caduta. Non il tramite -il vero Lucifero, un tempo pura essenza di luce e che ancora adesso è così luminoso da abbagliare gli occhi inadatti del tramite di Gabriel, nonostante questo stia ospitando un arcangelo al suo interno; è uno spettacolo che pensava non avrebbe visto mai più.

Suo fratello pronuncia il suo nome ed è come ritrovarsi in quello stesso salone dove tutto è finito -rivede il volto martoriato del tramite di Lucifero, la singola lacrima che lo attraversa e cade sulla lama che gli affonda nello stomaco… Sbatte le ciglia e il momento passa.

Con un sorriso ben più sicuro di quanto lui non si senta, Gabriel allunga una fetta di torta e la porge a _Lucy_ , trillando un allegro _benvenuto da Walmart_. Ci sarà tempo in futuro per preoccuparsi -hanno tutta l'eternità davanti a loro.


End file.
